Day Sixteen
| | | | | | }} }} |previous=Day Fifteen |next=Day Seventeen }} Day Sixteen is the sixteenth #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the fifth session in the The Morning After campaign. The Plot Hal is restored, and the companions encounter a feral entity and have yet another run-in with bureaucracy as The Morning After continues. During the Week Wack’d has announced he is going to be staying over at Something Fangirly’s this Sunday evening and that this will cause some interruption as he meets her at her place of work. After-Action Report Hour One (12:15PM – 1:00PM) Wack’d, Bocaj, and Mukora arrive. The pronunciation of Bocaj’s name is discussed. This leads to a conversation about punctuation in names and the Postalveolar click. TParadox arrives. Hour Two (1:00PM – 2:00PM) nomuru2d arrives, and he and Wack’d promptly go to get something for lunch. The weirdness of waiting for the (usually early) unnoun is discussed. “Discon” becomes a word. Hour Three (2:00PM – 3:00PM) It is briefly pretended Mukora does not exist. nomuru2d needs to go take his grandma shopping. Wack’d links to a video of H Jon Benjamin playing HAL from 2001: A Space Odyssey, which leads to a discussion of Bob’s Burgers and anime. The discussion of anime simply being a Japanese word for “cartoon” leads to the revelation of Mukora being trilingual. Hour Four (3:00PM – 4:00PM) Wack’d heads over to Something Fangirly’s, and leaves Bocaj in charge of logging the chat in his absence. nomuru2d returns, feeling sick. unnoun arrives. Hour Five (4:00PM – 5:00PM) unnoun asks after Wack’d and finds out about Bocaj logging things. She explains that she got caught in traffic after a day of errands and monitoring her school’s Doctor Who club. She also discusses her fear of EMTs. Wack’d returns, and announces Something Fangirly is eating and will be joining later. He decides to head back to “The Morning After”. Hour Six (5:00PM – 6:00PM) The game starts and Wack’d is almost immediately logged out but returns fairly quickly. Something Fangirly enters the chatroom, and is brought up to speed on the plot so far. nomuru2d starts discussion on Batman and Robin, which is playing on BBC America for some reason. Something Fangirly settles on a feral hermit as her character, and the details begin to get fleshed out. Fun is had at the expense of Wack’d’s character drawings. unnoun suggests Something Fangirly’s character be plant-based. Whether Something Fangirly (from here SF)’s character is a wolf-like alien or was simply raised by them is discussed. Hour Seven (6:00PM – 7:00PM) Morning’s gun culture is discussed as it pertains to Gurgle’s continued survival. It’s briefly debated whether the centaur-people wear clothes. SF introduces a new pronoun set. The part-plant idea for Gurgle gains some traction, which leads to a discussion of plant reproduction. Wack’d gets logged off, and after imploring people for a bit to send him what he missed he eventually hijacks SF’s computer and does it himself before suggesting we consider the matter of SF’s character settled for the moment to allow for gameplay. This doesn’t take, because of course it doesn’t, and discussion of Gurgle continues. The players try to figure out where they left off, and whether SF should continue posting Gurgle’s bits as what essentially amounts to Hulk-speak as well as whether she should describe herself for the story section despite Wack’d’s assertion he will take care of that last thing. After a little more confusion, the game is returned to. Hour Eight (7:00PM – 8:00PM) TParadox briefly gets logged out. There’s some discussion of whether fighting Gurgle in the first encounter is a good way to go about things. The fight scene gets vaguely confusing, as fight scenes in this game tend to. As Gurgle runs off in-game, discussion of her character’s background continues. This gets cut off and the game continues to the end of the hour. Hour Nine (8:00PM – 9:00PM) nomuru2d goes out to cut the grass, and then returns. unnoun and Wack’d briefly discuss rain statistics. Hour Ten (9:00PM – 10:00PM) Wack’d and unnoun discuss the pseudo-science of lindos and how it ideally should work. Mukora takes off for dinner. Hour Eleven (10:00PM – 10:48PM) It’s debated whether or not we’ve reached the point in the night where everybody leaves. SF suggests drawing things out to a cliffhanger at Gurgle’s cave, which proves to be undoable for a number of reasons, among them Wack’d’s assertion that fight scenes rarely go well in-game. The game continues, and is immediately sidetracked by issues with spacial relations. nomuru2d begins to assert that the entire game is fucked up and ragequits for the evening. Everybody leaves. 016